Many different types of Bluetooth enabled peripheral devices are available on the market. Getting them to communicate with a host device such as a personal computer or personal digital assistant or the like is not always an easy task.
If a personal computer does not have built in Bluetooth capability, one way to add the capability is through a plug in type adapter. These adapters are commonly referred to as dongles.
A Bluetooth dongle will only operate after the proper drivers are installed. The drivers of the dongle are typically installed from a CD ROM provided with the dongle, or by downloading the proper driver from the manufacturer. This is an inconvenient and often times fruitless process.
In addition to being inconvenient, time consuming, and often fruitless, the manual driver loading is often impossible. Often the drivers must modify the registry of the host computing device, and in operating systems such as Microsoft Windows™, administrative privileges are required to do so. Corporate computers provided to employees rarely give the user administrative privileges. Thus, in many computers, adding Bluetooth communications with a standard driver/dongle combination is simply not possible.
In addition, even after the proper drivers are installed, different host applications need to be configured to communicate with different classes of Bluetooth devices once Bluetooth capability is provided.